De nuevo un omega
by TulipanAzul
Summary: Rigby tiene un "fallo" en cuanto al ser un omega y Mordo al descubrirlo intentara ayudarlo D:! TAN TAN TANNN! (Tuli no sabe hacer summarys lo siente :v ) (Mordecai Alfa x Rigby omega)


Bueno! De nuevo yo! :D! Después de mi depresion pos-robo xD Aquí toy de nuevo! br /br /Bueno, de nuevo LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS! Solo la historia! :P Disfruten!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

MORBY (OMEGAVERSE) (Human ver.)

Llevaban años de conocerse, pero no sabían todo el uno del otro…

Rigby siempre lo mantuvo en secreto, ya que no le pareció importante decirlo, el hecho de que el era un omega…  
Rigby sabía que Mordecai era un Alfa, pero realmente jamás le preocupo en lo mas mínimo debido a su "Falla"

:Flash Back:  
Fue antes de entrar siquiera a la primaria cuando su madre se dio cuenta que su hijo no era un omega, la madre sorprendida de saber que el partero se había equivocado decidieron revisarlo y averiguar que era…  
- Señora su hijo si es un omega- decía tranquilamente el doctor dándole los estudios a la madre

- Imposible- menciono nerviosa- mi hijo no ha presentado ningún celo

- Es posible que tenga un fallo en su sistema, probablemente necesite estimulación de un alfa- dijo mirando tranquilamente al pequeño niño peli-castaño que lo miraba de manera sorprendida

- Ni hablar! Mi hijo por ahora estará bien así – dijo la señora tomando a su hijo para irse

- No se lo recomiendo, puede llegar a haber daños como incontinencia o eyaculación precoz, entre otros. Además de que en la sociedad no se ve bien que un ome-

- Mi hijo desde ahora será un beta – menciono enojada abrazando al niño y yéndose..  
:Fin del Flash back:

- Viejo deja de quedarte ahí como idiota y ayúdame! Benson vendrá y nos matara! – dijo tomando una gran pila de hojas y metiéndolas en una bolsa

- Ya voy! Ya voy! – menciono con tono de fastidio comenzando a apilar

- Que tanto piensas viejo, últimamente andas en las nubes… - dijo riendo – será acaso que tu y…

- NI LO DIGAS! –menciono enojado mientras el peli azul se reía

Se acercaba la que tenia que ser su época de celo, pero al no tenerla el solo se quedaba reflexionando sobre la "estimulación" que debía tener…

- Mo-Mordo- menciono mirando nervioso a su amigo – S-si tu supieras que alguien es lo que no dice ser, pero eso llevaría a algo que nadie espera que suceda, bueno… ¿Lo ayudarías a que eso sucediera?

- Ahora de que hablas Rigby?

- mmmh~ B-bueno y-

- MORDECAI! RIGBY! ¿¡POR QUE AUN VEO HOJAS EN EL SUELO!?

-En seguida las quito! – dijo mordecai comenzando a agarrar rápidamente las hojas que quedaban a la bolsa- luego hablamos, ahora recoge!

- Si – continuo recogiendo

En verdad… ¿Qué era lo que le diría a Mordecai?¿Que lo ayudara? NI HABLAR!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya era de noche cuando empezaron de nuevo los síntomas por el fallo, empezó a tener múltiples bochornos y algunos dolores de cabeza intensos

- Estas bien amigo? Te vez horrible – menciono viendo a su amigo tirado en el sofá

- S-si… s-solo m-me duele la cabeza…

Era algo insoportable ya que sabía que después de eso le llegaría la incontinencia o la eyaculación precoz (sin saber cual era esta vez)

- bien, ¿Quieres jugar? – dijo palmeando levemente su espalda provocándole escalofríos

Claro, ahora es la eyaculación precoz

- N-n-no g-gracias… - se levanto como pudo sintiendo su miembro humedecerse

Rigby no sabia que era peor, si las feromonas o el dolor intenso que le daba en su miembro con las venidas que se llegaba a dar en un día

- No seas así viejo, anda, te dejare ser el primero esta vez – menciono tomándolo por el hombro pasando su mano por el para regresarlo al sillón

- mmmh~ - tembló sintiendo como se venia sin omitir ningún ruido

- e-en verdad te duele tanto? – dijo mirando a Rigby sacar unas pequeñas lagrimas corriendo por las escaleras- R-RIGBY!

Demonios! Era mas intenso que antes, ahora ya no sabía que hacer, muchas veces quiso ir a sus malditas estimulaciones, pero realmente no sabía si le dolerían mas que lo sufrido hasta ahora, además que no es fácil encontrar un alfa sin que te utilice de esclavo (Lo cual su madre quería evitar)

- R-rigby? – oyó desde afuera de la habitación mientras el se acostaba adolorido en su cama- puedo pasar? – aunque la pregunta sonaba tonta al saber que era también su habitación, le pareció lindo a Rigby ver tan preocupado a Mordo

- E-esto bien- dijo con esfuerzo de sonar convincente

- No, no estas bien ¿Ahora que tienes Rigby? – menciono tocando la puerta

- N-no es- aaaagh! – dolor, es lo que empezó a sentir al ver de nuevo hinchado por nada su miembro

- Rigby?

- N-no mmgm e-entres…- No quería que lo viera así, sin pantalones ni bóxers y con la playera levantada, no, el no…

- Lo siento viejo- dijo abriendo de golpe la puerta viendo a Rigby adolorido por su enorme erección mientras que el se venia al sentir la mirada de su amigo

- aaaagh! – se vino sintiendo como ardía su miembro por dentro

- Rigby… - menciono al verlo

- N-no es lo que parece… mmg~ - dijo sentándose en su trampolín adolorido aun- d-deja que te explique… - dijo mientras mordecai cerraba la puerta…

Seria una larga charla.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mordecai parecía impactado mientras daba ligeras miradas al miembro aun rojo de su amigo

- Entonces… eres un omega…

- sip

- Con un… error?

- fallo… pero si…

- Y por que no solo te curas y ya?

- Por que para eso necesito un alfa y normalmente me tendría que quedar con el…

- Woow… Espera ¿Entonces Don tambien es omega?

- A que viene esa pregunta? – lo miro enojado aun con dolor

- No, no, lo lamento, solo que no parecen, pensé que toda tu familia eran

- alfas?

- Betas… - se rió haciendo reír a Rigby antes de ser interrumpido por el intenso dolor

- au! – digo mirando su miembro rojo y palpitante

El silencio reino por unos segundos

- Pero no quieres ser un omega... "normal"?

- No lo sé… - Suspiro- no se cual duela mas

- quieres intentarlo? – dijo intentando no sonar raro, sonrojándose

- eh? Q-quieres decir t-tu?

- Emm... Si.. Soy un Alfa ¿Acaso no cuento? – dijo levemente ofendido para que no se notase su nerviosismo

- n-no, no, d-digo! S-si cuentas pero… vamos viejo ¿Quieres hacerlo conmigo? – rio intentando parecer confiado

- No quiero ver así a mi amigo- menciono serio – entonces…. – dijo mirando al suelo

- p-podría funcionar… -menciono sonrojado

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y estaban ahí.  
Rigby desnudo acostado en la cama de mordecai mientras el arreglaba un bote de lubricante y un preservativo

- d-de donde demonios sacaste eso!? – menciono sonrojado el mapache al ver el frasco que decía "Lubricante aaaah~"  
- mmmh? Oh! Me lo dio Skips – dijo intentando no sonar nervioso cerrando la puerta y la ventana por completo

- S-skips!? C-como es q- - menciono cortando al ver que Mordecaí se quitaba la playera dejando ver su abdomen

Mordecai no era de hacer ejercicio o ir al gimnacio, pero tenia un cuerpo que podía lucir, se le marcaban algunas facciones, pero sin exagerar, tenia unos brazos delgados pero bastante mas fuertes de lo que se veía.

Cuando fueron los dos a la playa Rigby se percato de esto mirando que el no tenia para nada esos atributos, el era mas chaparro y con los brazos muy débiles y flacos además de que no tenia ni un solo rasgo marcado en el abdomen… Realmente eso lo deprimía bastante

- Rigby…. RIGBY! – Grito Mordecai al ver que su amigo no mencionaba nada

- m-mmh? S-si mordecai? – menciono sacándose las ideas de la cabeza

- e-estas listo? – menciono sonrojado acercándose a la cama

- e-emm… - trago saliva – s-si…

- Bien… - empezó a acercase a su rostro solo para depositar un beso inesperado a Rigby haciendo que su miembro escurriera

Era demasiado.

Empezaban a besarse mientras Rigby sentía como su miembro no paraba de escurrir llegándole a arder.

- Te duele? – dijo al ver lagrimas por el rostro de rigby- lo siento- menciono susurrante tomando el miembro del contrario y comenzando a masturbarlo lentamente acariciándole con la otra mano sus tetillas pellizcándoselas

-mmmg! – era increíble lo que sentía, era un dolor y un gusto combinados en una mezcla intoxicante mientras sentía como Mordecai volvía a besarlo de manera lenta y sensual llegando a poner en blanco su mente

Mordecai quería acordarse de las pocas cosas que aprendió morbosamente de los omegas, no sabía mucho pero estaba seguro que la estimulación de la que hablaba Rigby era la misma que le enseñaron sus morbosos amigos con videos pornográficos, así que dejo las tetillas de Rigby para alcanzar el frasco de "aaaah~" levantando con su otra mano las piernas del peli-café

-wwaaaa! – grito sorprendido dejando el beso aun lado y sintiendo nervios

- Lo lamento, juro que no dolerá mucho- menciono vertiendo lubricante por la espalda baja de rigby hasta su pequeño orificio.

- Haaa! F-frio! – digo mientras intentaba no moverse mucho ante la rara sensación que comparada al calor de su miembro.

- Tranquilo casi acabo – menciono tomando con sus dedos el liquido que escurría fuera de la zona deseada y pasándolos por su ya dilatado culo

- Quejo sonrojado mirando a otro lado sintiendo aún el dolor en su miembro

- respira profundo ¿si?- dijo presionando sus dedos introduciendo uno y comenzando a moverlo

-haaaa! Gh~ n-no… mggg! – dijo aferrando sus manos a las sabanas mientras apretaba por impulso su interior

- Rigby… Relájate, si sigues así te dolerá mas

- n- no puedo…. Mmmg s-sácalo… haaa~ - se movía nervioso mientras intentaba soportar el dolor

Al ver esto Mordo volvió a tomar las tetillas de Rigby comenzando a pellizcar y a lamerlas mientras movía lentamente sus dedos intentando no lastimarlo.

Pasó un tiempo hasta que dejo de sentir dolor comentando a succionar los dedos del peli azul dejándolo meter otro dedo seguido de otro mientras se besaban mas apasionadamente saboreando el sabor del otro hasta separarse un momento para retomar el aire y volver al beso.

- Mor-mordecai… haaa~~ - Jadeo al sentir presionar levemente un punto

- aquí es~ - sonrio maliciosamente besando de lleno a Rigby presionando mas agresivamente ese pulso haciendo estremecer el cuerpo del contrario mientras pasaba sus manos por su espalda encajando levemente sus uñas por la excitación.

Se había corrido un sinfín de veces desde que empezaron con ello, Rigby aun quería mas, aun sentía deseos de mas y Mordecai lo sabía eso por ello saco sus dedos pasando ahora su mano a su miembro viéndolo menos hinchado pero aun erecto y comenzó a masturbarlo mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba la mejilla de su compañero besándolo tiernamente

- listo? – sonrió viendo como el otro asentía jadeando por su miembro

Y así comenzó.

Mordecai introdujo su miembro poco a poco dejándose deleitar por el, aun apretado, interior de Rigby

- Demonios mmmg! – gruño al sentir como su miembro era deliciosamente apretado intentando no venirse enseguida, cosa que los gemidos de Rigby no ayudaban, comenzó a moverse sintiendo como su interior era mas resbaladizo y comenzaba a sentir un olor mas dulce, mas delicioso venir de Rigby.

Era demasiado, sabia que esto pasaría, sabia que si en verdad era un omega perdería el control, pero no, no debía embestirlo con la fuerza descomunal que le crecia por el deseo, aquel deseo comenzado por el dulce néctar que emanaba, aquel deseo que comenzaba por sentirse en su miembro por los fluidos que comenzaban a escurrir por el culo de su amigo, no, ahora no! Esos pensamientos solo lo agobiaban mientras intentaba controlarse, un acto bastante difícil en ese momento.

- m-mas~ - Gimió el castaño después de un tiempo sacando unas lagrimas mientras miraba a Mordecai con deseo.

Se rompió, toda cordura, todo control, todo…

Mordecai levanto las piernas del bajito comenzando a embestirlo mas rápido, mas descontrolado dominándolo con sus embestidas mientras gruñía su nombre de vez en cuando.

Para Rigby era como un sueño, todo se sentía endemoniadamente bien, su interior era golpeado en el punto exacto por aquel amigo suyo que tanto quería, a quien no imagino tenerlo en ese momento, en ese lugar, convirtiéndose en uno solo.

- M-mordecaiii~~~~! – Gimió mientras se venia

- Rig- aaah! Rigby~~~! – Continúo el otro viniéndose en el interior de su amigo derramando su semen por parte de las sabanas al sacarlo aun escurriendo.

Cansancio.

Eso sentía mientras se abrazaban jadeando e intentando mantener su respiración a lo normal.

- Buenas noches~ - dijo mordecai besando la frente de su amigo

- Oye…. Y que le dijiste a Skips? – dijo mirando con curiosidad

Mordecai solo suspiro, un momento roto por la curiosidad de su amigo- pareces mapache- menciono viendo como el otro hacia puchero – Bueno nada, solo le dije que te ayudaría y que necesitaba algo, él, no se como lo hizo, pero supo de lo que hablaba- rio mientras acariciaba el cabello del castaño

- aaah~ - sentencio mientras tomaba el mechón negro del cabello de mordo – Y si quedo embarazado? – finalizo mirándolo sin expresión alguna

- bueno… - pensó- woow no sé, hahaha probablemente Benson nos mate- sonrió

- hahahaha puede ser que hasta nos grite- rió mientras se acomodaba en la cama para dormir, pegándose a mordecai

-puede ser- suspiro abrazando a Rigby- Rigby

- mmh?

- Te quiero viejo – rio

- mmmh yo igual… - rió suspirante para dormirse

Esa noche fue bastante tranquila….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

ESO ES TODO! Dejen REVIEWS! o bueno, si no quieren no xD br /br /Tuli~ Tuli~ Tulipán! se va! Bye bye!/span/p


End file.
